User talk:Italianfan88
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Anzio Girls High School page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 22:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC) History section I don't mind what you're doing, in fact, I like it, but you're turning the "bit" of history into some larger cram which wasn't initially intended, it was supposed to be really soft and basic. Nichika (talk) 01:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want, I can make the rest of the page and leave the history section for you to finish it up, I've been taking long to make new pages due to the history section and I don't really have much time. Other info and Trivia will be also in your hands. I see you got this, I'll just slowly back away. I'll also post the finished tank pages on this community https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/107002413576343112815 Nichika (talk) 23:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC)+ You're not overdoing it. Since now that you are here might aswell relax myself :D Nichika (talk) 19:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I've sorted the basic characteristics so it isn't a block of text and for it to look far better. Check out the KV-2, I'll leave the pages like that for you to finish up. Nichika (talk) 17:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Captain tsubasa best childhood anime Nichika (talk) 17:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) dead? this wiki looks dead, has there been any activity?General patton 101 (talk) 22:55, November 17, 2014 (UTC)patton I did not clutter anything or did anything major and there was 2 saunders pages but that's sorted and I did not do major editing--General patton 101 (talk) 21:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) and also the fact the m4a1 is diufferent to the fire fly so you got the name wrong im sure and the info I put in is good and it helps --General patton 101 (talk) 21:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) also I did add some more pictures that helps and with the pages you can add any pictures as long as it co-insides with the page like the school you can put in character pictures and there tanks etc but thanks anyway bro the characters as well though you should put better decryptions on characters like what there wearing and such --General patton 101 (talk) 21:52, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hm. Nichika (talk) 15:58, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, I just wanted to know what happened xD, you're free to do what you want, and you've been doing a great job on the wiki. Nichika (talk) 17:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) (Sorry if I spam with pics, it's more expressive this way >:D) Jagdpanzer IV pics I added some pics for you on the Jagdpanzer IV , I probably described them wrong so please put a correct caption for me--General patton 101 (talk) 02:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the P40 section, Italianfan. I am not really good at writing with correct grammar, though. Can you help me to do this whenever i finished editing a page ? BravoBigBoom (talk) 09:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply Okay, Italianfan. we need to make sure to not write the historical data excessively, as we dont want to make the vehicle background to become off-topic with the GuP story. That is all i can say. BravoBigBoom (talk) 10:23, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Idea Hi, Italianfan I forgot to say that beside not writing the historical data excessively, giving more performance information on the vehicle can be a very good information for vehicle's background section. Maus I changed the Maus' topic about being the first and only tank that need multiple effort to defeat it. The reason : Pravda's flag tank T-34/76 was the first that need multiple effort from Yukari's observation, Anglerfish's Panzer IV, and Hippo's StuG III to defeat it while circling the city. But i still keep the fact that Maus Theoretically needs to be defeated by multiple effort from multiple tanks (Armor and firepower, theoretically). BravoBigBoom (talk) 08:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi, Italianfan Im sorry if I cant continue the edit at this moment, for some reason. Can you continue to edit the page at this time ? I'll be back again later. It wont be so long (maybe for 3-4 days) BravoBigBoom (talk) 07:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I have a little request, can you get into contact with any of the mods or those people who seems to have the power to delete pages. Some joekr went up and apparent made a page about the nationalist socialist republic of germany, it is just utter garbabe and although I have been able to remove and and all links from the page as well as removing the content I am unable to remove the page itself. Hauptman (talk) 08:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Italianfan. Thanks for editing the vehicle pages while i wasnt active during some days (upgrading my PC). I think i should be able handle the vehicle pages on my own now. Maybe you can help me to improve the character page or Episode (need to fill the episode until the last episode, meanwhile Im not very skilled with creating an episode page, though) BravoBigBoom (talk) 06:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) edits leave my edits be dont chnage relevant info okie then Re:Renault R35 Hi. Nice work you did with the "tanks and vehicles" sections. There's just a thing; I went and looked at the pics of the Renault tanks used by Maginot, and those seem to me as R35s, not R40s. The barrel is far too short for it to be the more modern model. Italianfan88 (talk) 17:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. For the Renault maybe I'm wrong but look in the Maginot Chapter 5 page 23 (where Miho make a briefing about French tanks, there is the B1 Bis, the Somua and the Renault R) I find the the barrel far too long for a R35. Here is a pic of the R40. If you are interrested there a site with huge amount of drawings of WW2 military vehicles that I often use for recognize vehicles, it's with this site that I manage to identify tanks from BC in Ribbon Warrior (it was a pain in the a**). And for comparison here are R35 and R40. And if after all I'm wrong I will correct it. Fox357magnum (talk) 13:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just looked at your post, I don't contest that Maginot have R35s but in the pic I upload (which come from the final pages of Maginot chapter 5) you can see that the tank doesn't have any enveloping mantle around the gun (like you said in your post :)) it seems that Maginot will use this tank in battle against Ooarai (which is logical from the few I read about the R40 he was a pain in the ass for german tanks). Fox357magnum (talk) 09:24, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi, OK, as there no proof that's a R40 I remove it from the Maginot's vehicles list. Fox357magnum (talk) 12:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, maybe they did like Ooarai with the Panzer IV, because even if they upgrade the gun and add armor it's still a Ausf.D with F2 and later H specs. I will wait until I see it in further chapters if it's a real R40 or just an upgraded R35. But in the doubt I removed it for now. Fox357magnum (talk) 18:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) It is a normal R-35 that has been rearmed with the longer 37mm gun, it was part of a program to improve the vehicles anti-tank capabilities and was doen as well with the H-35 and H-39 Hauptman (talk) 09:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the answer. Hauptman confirms me that too. Fox357magnum (talk) 08:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Unidentified tank Hi, I come to you for asking a little help. You seems to have some knowledge in tanks I would like you to help identified a tank who is featured in Ribbon Warrior Chapter 5&6. First I identify it as a Renault AMC-35 but I just realize that the chassis is ok but the turret doesn't match with. That's why i want your opinion about it. For this I put all apparitions of the tank in one pic. Thanks in advance. Fox357magnum (talk) 01:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) The unidentified tank that you have is a US M22 Locust airborne tank. Hauptman (talk) 09:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) A curious video with Anzio and Oarai. Hello! (advance i apologize my bad english) I am writing to you because you have written a lot about Anzio Girls High School. It's about this video without words - more in the manga of 0VA.7. [La video] Some comments on the internet talking about a fan creation? Personally i do not believe, because i find the charact-design a little too perfect for amateur work? You think what? Vautour2b (talk) 14:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Despite what you want to believe it is a piece of fan creation, nothing more. It is in no way an official piece of animation from Actas. Just because it is well made doesn't rule it out as a fan creation, many fan creations these days are of a high quality if the maker has acces to teh right equipmet/software which is all to easy these days but oen thing that gives it away is the ratehr flat looks of the characters and the stiff movements they use. Hauptman (talk) 15:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I see ... thank you Hauptman. Vautour2b (talk) 17:52, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem, it is a shame though as I would have loved to have seen them animate the M13/40's. Who knows we might be lucky should they ever do a 2nd season to see more of Anzio in action, personally I would love to see a semovetne 105/25 for them. Hauptman (talk) 17:54, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for pointing it out; to my knowledge it had already been around before the Anzio OVA (and it shows, in the fact that not only there is an M13/40, absent from the OVA, but Carpaccio is a brunette, so it's more faithful to to manga). I don't know its origin, so I cannot say what it is. All I know is, I sure would like to see more Anzio as Hauptman is (and the "Bassotto" too, sure :-) ). Italianfan88 (talk) 19:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Your right about the brown hair Italianfan88, it also shwos that it is pretty old as the first visuals for the Anzio OVA already displayed Carpaccio with her now signature blond hair. And yes nothing beats having the Bassotto for them, well it is what I'm picking for Anzio in my fanfic. Hauptman (talk) 19:25, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Italianfan thank you! I too would have preferred Carpaccio remains brown. I regret as much the absence of M13/40. A second season ? If it whih Oarai, i am not in favor because i fear of repetitions. I will be more interested in OVA about the match from other schools, with, in order of my preference : Anzio vs Maginot (i'm French) ; St.Gloriana vs Kuromorimine... One question : what you call a "Bassotto", it is the semovetne 105/25 ?